Ou Xing
Ou Xing (rōmaji: Ō Sei) is a rebel who is only known historically for his attempted invasion of Changsha. The self-proclaimed general led a force of 10,000 men for his attack in October 187. Sun Jian, the newly appointed Prefect of Changsha, led his troops to subjugate him and Ou Xing fell in one month's time. Ou Xing's death, along with the subjugation of the Lingling and Guiyang riots, was one of Sun Jian's early claims to fame. Romance of the Three Kingdoms depicts him as a notorious bandit leader who raises his army after the Yellow Turbans' fall. The novel insists that it was the Ten Eunuchs who ordered Sun Jian to subjugate Ou Xing. The rebels were quelled within fifty days. His actions roughly mimics another insurgent named Guan Gu. It's unknown if they had any relation to one another or if their simultaneous revolts are purely coincidental. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit He first appears in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends during his rebellion in Chang Sha. Sun Jian, Sun Ce, and Huang Gai who oppose him. Little did they know was that he had hired remnants of the Yellow Turbans. Once some of his henchmen are cleared away, Ou Xing will try to lock the gates to Chang Sha. Huang Gai sneaks into the castle and unlocks the gates from within; he panics when Sun Ce captures the rear gate. Realizing he cannot win, Ou Xing tries to flee but is killed. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Ou Xing starts his rebellion after Sun Jian's encounter at Liang Province. Promised to become Changsha's prefect as a reward, Sun Jian brings his warriors and one of his sons, Sun Quan, to quell the rebellion. In the early rebellion stages, Ou Xing's henchmen lure Sun Shang Xiang into a trap. He will also send a messenger out for reinforcements. After trapping Sun Ce in the northwest garrison, Ou Xing has his men set the fort on fire in hopes of killing him. Once his guard, Guo Shi is slain, Ou Xing's camp will be defenseless. After a quick duel, Ou Xing is killed by Sun Quan. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Ou Xing first appears as a minor general for hire in Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII. His high war stat is his best asset; the rest of his stats suffer. Voice ActorsEdit *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends QuotesEdit *"And how will you do that, Sun Jian, if you can't get past the gate?!" *"They've infiltrated the rear? Everyone, stop them at once!" *"This place is of no use to us any longer. Let's find ourselves a new home!" *"Hah! If I must go down, I'm taking you with me!" *"You want my head? Then come and take it if you dare!" BiographyEdit Ou Xing was a bandit leader who became the Governor of Changsha. However, when the Ten Eunuchs sent Sun Jian to conquer him, he gave up his post and gathered bandit leaders into a coalition. He was killed by the enemy forces in his main camp. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers